Harry Potter's last glimpse
by Pigwidegon
Summary: Harry's Pov when his parents were killed. sad, but good.PLEASE READ!! It's my first fic, be kind!!


Harry Potter's Pov when his parents were killed.   
  
What was going on? There was Dad talking to Mum ,only Dad sounded panicky  
and scared . Mum was crying. "Lilly, Lilly, ... Right now , calm down." that was  
Dad talking in a terrified voice "We don't know why he's after us , I know it's a   
touchy subject. But I have to bring it up to say that I... Well, I've talked to Sirius,  
And he dosn't think he's fit enough for the job. He and I both agree we should   
switch to Peter.After all, Voldermort won't expect a small clumsy guy like  
Peter, now will he? But I will only say yes under one conditon. If you like that  
idea. Mum was thinking now. " Give me some time to think-" "Lilly," Dad was  
sounding exasperated. "Lilly, I don't mean to rush you into this or hurt you,  
but when Voldermort wants to find us, there is absolutley no time. " You're right.  
Let's switch to Peter. You do have a point when you say that Voldermort wouldn't  
be lilkley to look for him." "Oh Lilly, gosh you're so wonderful. I love you. I   
love Harry. At this point Dad picked me up and handed me to Mum. Her   
twinkiling green eyes , radiant smile , and long red hair fell upon me Dad's   
proud face with his black wild hair and his smile stared down at me from his face too.Mum put me in my crib to sleep.Little did I know that would be the last peaceful scene I would see of my   
parents.  
A great scream awoke me. I was being held by Mum. I didn't know   
what the scream was ,mabye I dreamed it. In any case,I saw a suitcase. Yeah!  
we must be going somewhere. Wait... I think I had heard Mum talking to Dad  
about some emergency suitcase. Hmmm.....Why was Dad sleeping on the   
floor? Hey wait a sec, why was Mum crying? Was she crying because Dad   
was sleeping on the floor? What's the big deal? Mabye she want's him to sleep  
on a bed instead. Dad kinda looked funny. Hmm.. Well, If Mom's crying,   
Somethings wrong. I'll start crying. " James James, NOOOOOO! Why! WHY!"  
"Why are you dead James , Why are you dead!" Oh no! Dad was dead?  
I started to cry louder. Again I heard her." Why are you dead James, why!"  
"Because," Said an evil ,high pitched errie voice. " Because I killed him."  
Horrible un-human bottomless cold laughter filled the room. Wait! Dad was  
picking his head up! "Lilly, like I said before, don't worry ...about. .. me, take   
Harry - and run!" With that his head hit the floor with a loud thud.  
Mum was running as fast as she could go. She tore into the kitchen. Another  
person was walking towards us. The cold laughter was still coming. He had  
us cornered. Where was Dad? I thought he was alive again. Where was he.   
He would've helped us by now wouldn't have he? No! He was dead again!  
Mabye the people Mum and Dad talked about that had to do with our   
protection were here, that man Peter, and my godfather, Sirius.  
I heard my Mum pleading. I wished there was something I could do! Anything!  
"Please ...Pllleassse NNooooo, noooo ! " she sobbed . " Please don't kill   
Harry, PLEASE NOOO!" She was sobbing uncontroably now.   
"Stand aside foolish girl" came the cold voice. I was closing my eyes very   
tightly. " Take me instead, please , don't take Harry!NOOOO!" Mum, Dad, I   
love you , I thought, and I clung to my mother's neck. She kissed me, and   
then-BOOM! There was a blinding flash of light, and the next thing I remember,  
A very tall wizard who looked farmilar, (I think his name was Hagrid. I think I'd  
heard about him before) who was crying picked me up from blackend wood  
and burning rubble. Suddenly I remembered, Mum and Dad! Another crying   
wizard that I also knew of named Dumbledore came walking over. "Rubeus,   
we can't find them." " Oy, poor little 'arry,all alone." Then someone else   
came over. Sirius!Yeah! He started talking to Hagrid, and When their conversation ended, Sirius looked upset ,and Hagrid had something that I reocgnized to be Sirius's flying   
motorcycle. Ouch ! My forehead hurt. A lot! This couldn't have happened.   
I am going to take a nap, and when I wake up,Mum and Dad will be there. Yeah,  
thats it. Well, goodnight! Epilouge: Harry obviously forgets this , as you can  
tell in the first book. Harry eventually has a good life as a wizard. 


End file.
